Forum:Level 53 Hunter keeps loading as level 50
I have been grinding away on my girlfriend's Hunter. I built him using WillowTree due to a couple of stupid XBOX Live rules. I started him at Level 50. I had him leveled up to 53, almost to 54. I loaded up the game earlier today and there were no problems. Turned off the XBOX for dinner and came back to play. Loaded up her Hunter and he was still level 53. Started playing all the missions in Rust Commons West and got to the area where you pick up the car parts for Scooter and then go to Crazy Earl's. I was using a Level 52 Static Equalizer and accidentally picked up shitty repeater. I killed everyone and went over the Marcus Weapon vending machine to sell of all the junk I had picked up. Backed away from the machine and went to put the Equalizer back in my hand and the game said level 52 required. I looked and I was level 50. All the DLC is there and I even went to Tbone Junction to see if it was a glitch. Anybody have any clues? Has this happened to anyone else? Bnc92781 01:05, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Is this on PT1? I had the same issue recently. Try blowing through PT1, then in PT2 try modding the lvl up.Beware the clap 01:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, PT1. I wonder if the new patch somehow caused this glitch. It doesn't seem it would since the patch launched 2 days ago but who knows? 3 levels gone. Christ. Bnc92781 01:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) PROTIP: If you girlfriend won't level her own character, she doesn't like the game as much as she tells you she does. NOhara24 01:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up, but she likes it exactly as much as she says she does. She just doesn't like it anywhere near as much as I do. Bnc92781 03:16, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I loaded a backup save after some wonkiness occurred a while ago and came up with a similar issue - my (then) level 51 Hunter loaded up at 48. Everything else was the same, and I just ran with it, as it made the game (a little) more challenging, so I considered it a fortunate turn of events and let it ride, it was over all too fast anyway, I leveled up to 51 again within a couple hours, and hadn't even reached PT 2.5 of the basic game, so I was still overpowered. A question to ask yourself: If you're creating a character at level 50 already, what's the point in levelling up at all? Why not just go all the way and create the character at 61 with all missions checked off? If you don't have to fight your way through the main campaign and DLC's a couple times (even though you may end up overpowered fairly quickly), what's the point of the game? Farmory and Craw runs? While that stuff can be fun, there's not actually much of a point to it, since there's no further challenge beyond what you've already done. Just my two cents - FatDragon The reason I started him at level 50 was because she already had a level 50 hunter that she lost because she signed up for XBOX Live under the wrong name. I would have just checked off all of PT1 in Willowtree but I don't know how. I already have a legit 61 Soldier and she wants to be able to play online with me and my friends without dying every 3 seconds. I don't mod guns or anything else. I'm grinding through PT1 with her character because she doesn't like replaying shit she already beat.Bnc92781 04:15, September 27, 2010 (UTC) That makes more sense. It's pretty easy to check the quests off in WillowTree, though it would be a bit tedious (faster, but not as fun as playing through), you just go to the Quests tab, select the quests in question, and mark them as completed. - FatDragon